ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Geheimbund der Mogluminati
en:Trial of the Magians Generelles zu den Lehrplänen * Ihr könnt insgesamt 10 Lehrpläne unterschiedlicher Kategorien aktiv haben, sei es für Waffe, Rüstung oder Jobemote, aber nicht denselben Lehrplan zweimal. * Habt ihr 10 Lehrpläne aktiv, müsst ihr entweder Lehrpläne abschließen oder abbrechen, um weitere annehmen zu können. * Lehrpläne werden nicht durch wegwerfen des Items abgebrochen, ihr müsst mit dem Magian Moogle sprechen um abzubrechen. :* Jeder Fortschritt des aktiven Lehrplans geht verloren, inklusive eingereichte Items. :* Ausrüstungen, auf denen ein Lehrplan aktiv ist, können nicht beim Porter Moogle gelagert werden. * Einige Lehrpläne benötigen eine Anzahl von Items, handelt die Items an die Delivery Crate neben dem Moogle. :* Items können im voraus gesammelt werden, um angenommene Lehrpläne zu minimieren. Waffen-Lösungsweg *Sprecht mit dem Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude-Gärten bei H-5 um den Mogluminati-Kodex zu erhalten. *Nehmt eine Waffe eurer Wahl aus der Splintery Chest, die links neben dem Moogle steht. :*Relikt- und Ikonen- Waffen können auch verwendet werden. :* Ihr könnt mehr als nur eine Waffe der gleichen Waffe im Lehrgang haben, aber jede von ihnen muss in einem anderen Lehrgang sein. :* Du kannst nur einen Lehrgang aktiviert haben zur selben zeit. *Übergebt dem Magian Moogle die gewählte Waffe und wählt einen Lehrgang den ihr absolvieren möchtet. *Das Beenden des gewählten Lehrgangs führt dazu das die Waffe den Status Augment erhält. *Lehrgänge können in Gruppen oder Allianzen absolviert werden, vorausgesetzt, alle Gruppenmitglieder erfüllen die erforderlichen Kriterien und sind in der gleichen Region. Es ist nicht notwendig Aktionen auf das Monster auszuüben, ausgenommen ihr müsst aufgrund eines Lehrgangs gegen eines kämpfen. Ihr müsst in der Gruppe oder der Allianz sein und vorausgesetzt zusätzlich etwas EXP erhalten, um das Ziel zu erreichen. *Die Lehrgänge umfassen, sind aber nicht darauf beschränkt: :*Bekämpfe ein Notorious Monster mehrmals. :*Bekämpfe eine bestimmte Anzahl von bestimmten Monsterarten. :*Bekämpfe eine bestimmte Anzahl von bestimmten Monster an einem speziellen Tag der Woche und/oder Wetter. :*Habe ein Haustier welches den Todesstoß versetzt. :*Besitze die Waffe mit dem Zusätzlichen Effekt ein bestimmtes Monster erscheinen zu lassen. :*Benutze eine spezielle Waffenfertigkeit an einem bestimmten Monster. :*Versetzte mit einer speziellen Waffenfertigkeit den Todessstoß bei einem bestimmten Typ von Monster. *Geht nach dem beenden des Lehrgangs, zurück zu dem Moogle und übergebt die Waffe an die Delivery Crate oder an den Magian Moogle. *'Hinweis' - Gelehrten Sturmmagie wirkt nicht für die Magian Lehrgänge, die ein bestimmtes Wetter verwenden. *Wenn das Töten eines Monster beendet ist unter den richtigen Vorraussetzungen, wird eine Nachricht erscheinen "Lehrgang XXX: XXX Ziele verbleibend." Ihr könnt auch eure Waffe an den Magian Moogle übergeben, um euren momentanen Status zu erfahren. *Mit Ausnahme von Berüchtigte Monster, alle Monster müssen Erfahrungspunkte bringen um den Zähler zum Ziel zu führen. :* Solange das Monster Erfahrungspunkte beim besiegen bringt, zählt es zu dem Ziel was ereicht werden muss. Auch zählt das töten in Gruppen die unter der Level-Adaption stehen. *Lehrgänge können abgebrochen werden wenn man die Waffe an den Magian Moogle übergibt. Nach dem Übergeben wird der Moogle die Lehrgangsmarkierung entfernen. Erhalten notwendiger Fähigkeiten *Die Waffe muss die entsprechende Lehrplannummer enthalten. Um diese eingravieren zu lassen, übergebe die jeweilige Waffe an den Magian Moogle und wähle dort dann den jeweiligen Lehrplan. *Du musst die Waffe ausgerüstet haben, wenn du den Feind besiegst. Es reicht aber auch die Waffe anzulegen, kurz bevor der Feind besiegt wird. *Du kannst Doppelwaffe verwenden um zwei Lehrpläne für zwei Waffen zur gleichen zeit zu erledigen, vorausgesetzt sie erfüllen den Lehrplananspruch. Beachte hierbei jedoch, das du nicht zweimal die gleiche Waffe tragen kannst mit dem gleichen Lehrplan (du musst zuvor den Lehrplan für eine Waffe beendet haben um dann den Lehrplan für eine andere Waffe zu erledigen). **Derzeit gibt es ein Schlupfloch für Einhandwaffen-Lehrpläne. Wenn Doppelwaffe verwendet wird, ist es möglich für beide Waffen die verlangten Konditionen zu erhalten, obwohl die Bedingung nur für eine gegeben ist. *Lehrpläne können in Gruppen oder Allianzen ohne Probleme beendet werden, Es ist nicht nötig, Maßnahmen auf das Monster auszuführen, sofern der Lehrgang nicht als Kriterium z.B. "Tötender Schlag" oder "Monster muss getötet werden" beinhaltet. Das Monster muss der Gruppe oder dem Bündnis Erfahrungspunkte bringen und es darf sich hierbei nicht um ein geklautes Monster mit Gelber Schrift handeln. Bevor das Monster besiegt ist, musst du mit der Waffe ausgerüstet sein. :*Hinweis: Der Verdienst wird nicht erhalten, wenn der Feind besiegt wird während er nicht beansprucht ist (Schaden im Zeitablauf oder Selbstzerstörungs-Art bewegt, während der Monstername Gelb ist). :*Du wirst deinen Verdienst erhalten, wenn das Monster besiegt wird, während du K.O. bist. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass das Monster für deine Gruppe oder Allianz beansprucht ist. *Lehrpläne können erledigt werden, während man unter dem Effekt der Level-Adaption steht, so lange das Ziel Erfahrungspunkte bringt und es die verlangten Kriterien des Lehrplans erfüllt. *Lehrpläne können auch mit Hilfe von Maze Lurker beendet werden, solange wie die Monster Erfahrungspunkte einbringen und sie die Voraussetzung des Lehrplans erfüllen. Maze Lurker sind Feinde die bei der Irrgarten-Design AG auftreten. :*Bei Maze Voucher 01 und Maze Rune 102 erscheinen die Monster einem Level 56-58 Spieler als Leichte Beute. Schema zu dem Lehrplan System *Jede Waffentyp Lehrplanreihe verändert die Waffe in 3 verschiedene Waffen. ** Typ 1A : Im allgemeinen der höchste Schaden oder Schaden-/Verzögerungerhöhung aller nicht Relikt-/Ikonenwaffen, aber keine andere Statistiken. ** Typ 1B : Greift zeitweise zweimal an Waffe. *** Typ 1B+: Normale DMG Rate, aber verlangt 10 Drops von einem Position III VNM. *** Typ 1B-: Gleich wie 1B+, aber geringer bis keinen DMG Bonus. ** Typ 2* : Der Elementare Zweig. Jedes Element konzentriert sich auf die Statistik in Bezug auf dieses Element(z.B.: Feuer = STR, Wind = AGI, Dunkelheit = MP, etc.) *** Typ 2*A : Dezenter DMG+ und Verzögerungsbonus, sowie als Bonus zu primären und sekundären Statistiken (z.B.: Feuer Zweig = STR+4 Attacke+15) *** Typ 2*B : Gleich wie 2*A, aber sekundäre Statistik Bonuse sind für die Haustiere. (z.B.: STR+4 Haustier:Attacke +15 Distanzattacke+15). Nur erhältlich für Waffen die von Jobs getragen werden, die mit einem Haustier arbeiten.. *** Typ 2*C : Diese verzweigen sich dem Anschein nach mit 3 verschiedene Elemententen, aber ohne ein Schwächeelement. Nur Stöcke **** Typ 2*C1 : Magiepräzision +1 Magieattacke+3 **** Typ 2*C2 : Magiepräzision +3 Magieattacke+1 **** Typ 2*C3 : Aufrechterhaltungskosten -4 **** Typ 2*C4 : Heilungspotenzial Nur Lichtelemente *** Typ 2*D : Dezenter DMG+, sowie zusätzlich einem Bonus der den Status des Feindes senkt (z.B.: Zusätzlicher Effekt:senkt Attacke) Nicht erhältlich für Fernwaffen * Lehrpläne ab 991 sind Aufwertungen für Relikt-/Ikonenwaffen, die jeweils zwei Verstärkungen des grundlegenden DMG darstellen. Waffenlehrgänge Kategorien Durch das erfüllen bestimmter Lehrpläne kannst du neue und verbesserte Waffen erhalten. Du kannst unten die Listen für die jeweiligen Waffenart finden. Klicke auf den Waffentitel für eine vollständige Liste Fehlende Lehrpläne ---- *Normal weapons: 1, 67, 149, 215, 281, 363, 429, 511, 577, 643, 709, 775, 890, 940 *Advanced weapons: 990, 993, 996, 999, 1002, 1005, 1008, 1011, 1014, 1017, 1020, 1023, 1026, 1029, 1032, 1034, 1038, 1041, 1044, 1047, 1050, 1053, 1056, 1059, 1062, 1065, 1068, 1071, 1074, 1077, 1080, 1083, 1086 These are the "trials" linked to the base weapons, which will most likely remain unused. Rüstung-Lösungsweg * Obtain the armor of your choice from the Abyssea areas. * Obtain the Magian Trial Log by talking to Magian Moogle (blue bobble) at Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5). *'Trade the armor' to the Magian Moogle and select the desired trial to undertake. ** The item doesn't need to be equipped at any time during the trial. Example: Charis Tights +1 without having DNC past Lv.10. * Obtain the required items and trade them, along with the inscribed piece of trial equipment, to the Delivery Crate. ** You are able to trade seals for an active trial at any time, effectively storing them in the Delivery Crate and not taking up your inventory space. ** You do not need to have the trial active to obtain the required items. ** Counts objectives as a normal trial would when trading Seals to the Delivery Crate Shows the message: "trial xxxx: objectives remaining :x" ** The seals are questable in Abyssea areas. * After trading in the required items, trade the armor to the Magian Moogle to complete the trial. Beschaffung der benötigten Items ---- | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:10px;" | Elysische-Rüstung +2 *To upgrade from the +1 version to the +2 version, you must obtain 6 other items (9 for the body) depending on the armor type and job. * Each job in the following tables link to the corresponding Trial of the Magians trial. |} Lehrpläne Elysischer Rüstung sortiert nach Job ---- By completing certain trials you may obtain new and improved armor. Lehrpläne Reliktrüstung sortiert nach Job * Obtain the base armor from the Dynamis. ** Upgraded armor that has been +1'd requires less "Forgotten" items than the NQ version. *There are 2 variations of this armor with stage 1 being Item-related augments (Forgottens) and stage 2 being Merit point-related augments. * Obtain the Magian Trial Log by talking to Magian Moogle (blue bobble) in Ru'Lude Gardens at (H-5). *'Trade the armor' to the Magian Moogle and select the desired trial to undertake. ** The item doesn't need to be equipped at any time during the stage 1 trials. ** The item DOES need to be equipped during stage 2 trials. * Obtain the required items and trade them, along with the inscribed piece of trial equipment, to the Delivery Crate. ** You are able to trade any "forgotten" for an active trial at any time, effectively storing them in the Delivery Crate and not taking up your inventory space. ** You do not need to have the trial active to obtain the required items. ** Counts objectives as a normal trial would when trading Seals to the Delivery Crate Shows the message: "trial xxxx: objectives remaining :x" * After trading in the required items, trade the armor to the Magian Moogle to complete the trial. Jobemote-Lösungsweg * Obtain the Magian Learner's Log by talking to Magian Moogle (green bobble) at Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5). **You will not receive the Magian Learner's Log if you already possess a Magian Trial Log. You will still be able to take on a trial. *Select the desired trial to undertake. Only jobs you have leveled to 30 or higher will appear on the list. ** The item doesn't need to be equipped at any time during the trial. * Obtain the required items and trade them to the Delivery Crate. ** Counts objectives as a normal trial would when trading Seals to the Delivery Crate Shows the message: "trial xxxx: objectives remaining :x" * After trading in the items, trade the armor to the Magian Moogle (green) to complete the trial. **You can then perform the emote at any time by typing /jobemote XXX regardless of current job or level. Jobemote-Kategorien By completing these trials you will have access to a new emote and upgraded armor. All trials require level 30 in their respective job. Kategorie:Aufträge Kategorie:Jeuno-Aufträge